


Over the Top

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Robin accidentally sets on of Alice's plants on fire. This is how she tries to make up for it.





	Over the Top

Robin was left to keep an eye on Alice’s place while the other woman was in Wonderland on some kind of adventurer’s business. The girl was definitely a wanderer. Robin should have known Alice would not be able to stay in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. Alice’s home was an adorable little cabin that Robin was honestly enjoying house-sitting. She had no idea how she was going to explain setting that plant on fire though.

Robin was feeling so guilty. She even got her mother to poof her into Storybrooke so she could hit up every plant store and nursery she could find until a match of the plant she toasted showed up. Robin had thrown a small tantrum when that plan hadn’t worked. Her temper and her guilt got the better of her and she ended up buying one of everything. The look on her aunt Regina’s face was almost worth the trouble when she tried to explain the botanical buying spree.   
When Robin got all of her burdens back to Alice’s place, she spent some time arranging them all in an attractive fashion. Her heart still pounded for fear of Alice being angry with her. Robin filled the cabin with greenery and blossoms. She had never seen Alice angry before and she didn’t want to in the least. Robin really hoped the plant she killed wasn’t too important or rare. It definitely hadn’t been a pretty one. An even worse thought was of a sad Alice. Robin’s heart broke to think of her Alice crying over the plant, dead by Robin’s hand. 

With everything finally in a place where Robin felt looked acceptable, she pulled on her jacket and stepped out onto the porch to wait for Alice. She actually almost wrung her hands, her gloves keeping the impulse in check. Robin didn’t know when her feelings for Alice had grown so deep. From the first moment, a connection had formed and only gotten stronger from there. As soon as Alice emerged from the surrounding woods, Robin felt an affinity flare up immediately; bright, wonderful, terrifying inside of her chest.

Oblivious to Robin’s apprehension, Alice skipped up to the porch and threw her arms around Robin’s neck, standing up on her toes to reach. Robin hugged back, her arms wrapping around Alice’s waist and lifting, pulling her in tighter. She had missed Alice immensely. The hug lasted a moment too long to feel purely platonic in nature. Robin regretted the loss as soon as she set Alice down. Her arms felt suddenly empty.

“I have some explaining to do.” Robin told Alice, before moving to hold the door open for the other woman. “I had a small accident, but I did my best to make things right. I might have gone a wee bit overboard, though.” 

Alice gasped when she stepped into her little home and saw enough plants to fill several greenhouses. Alice thought her home had come alive with life. After Robin explained the loss of the first plant she hadn’t killed herself, she was kind of sad but overwhelmed by Robin’s efforts to make up for the incident. It was just so… over the top. So like her Robin. She hugged her girl, full of love and appreciation.


End file.
